sennafandomcom-20200216-history
Factions and Societies
Primary Government The main guiding force and the acting government in these islands comes from the south, where the king has decided "for the good of the world" to expand his reach. To enforce his governing he has built a keep on Paradise Island and keeps a small portion of his army there, as well as sizable naval support.The city of Port on the main island is where his governor, Lord Delton Solece, and council reside and rule over the cities of Lestire on Mentu'na and Kelleth on Maltak. Outside of those cities, they have little influence but still patrol their trade routes with diligence. Factions and Societies The Clasp Not much is known about this shadowy group other than they will do any job if the coin is right. There are rumors, as with anything in the world, but most are just stories and folklore. The most believable rumor is that in order to contact the Clasp two things must be true: you must know somebody who has dealt with them in the past, and they must want to be found by you. Freefolk's Bind The Freefolk's Bind is a loose collection of pirates and merchants who function as a sort of black market within the Sea of Freedom. Most involved with the Bind long for freedom and fair markets, even if fair mean "might means right" which is practiced by many pirates to the displeasure of the governor. Screamers Unlike the Freefolk's Bind, the Screamers are unorganized groups of pirates, ravagers, and barbarians. They are swift, brutal, and not very picky of their prey. Anything with food, people, or supplies are a target for Screamers. They are recognized by their full-body tattoos and often self-mutilated faces to invoke the most fear in their victims. Silent Isles Clans The Silent Isles was once home to many villages of tabaxi, before their pelts became desirable by ignorant nobles who saw only beasts. Since the slaughter many decades ago, tabaxi live in clans distinguished primarily by the detail of their coats. Not long ago, there were rumors of the clans joining hands as one people and becoming the Silent Isles Clan, singular. Nobody can be quite sure to what stopped this unification, as tabaxi still exist and frequent society with a reasonable degree of caution. Tagata This is the most common culture in the Islands of Senna. Many who aren't fair-skinned are either Tagata or closely related to the culture. They are a proud people who value hard work over all else. Very few have a bad this to say about the Tagata people. Vardosi The Vardosi are a selfish people, motivated by gold and blood. They are pirates, slavers, and raiders. Even the most honorable among them are usually only biding their time before they can turn a situation to their advantage. They run the slaver's fighting pits throughout Senna, where masters put their slaves to fight to the death and collect the gold from the blood their slave spills. There is no such thing as a good Vardosi, only those who have escaped and shed the name. Tribes of Maltak Alheera The Alheera tribe are the most widespread of the orc tribes to hail from Maltak. They are a diverse and friendly people and among the most commonly sighted orc-kin. They distinguish themselves by wearing their hair and facial hair long and unadorned. Bikta The Pious Bikta are Maltak's healers and shamans. They worship nature in a more primal form. They believe all things are either Akta (Light) or Nakta (Dark) in some balance. They are a relatively private people and not much is known about them. They dress modestly and wear their hair in a single, long lock of hair. Despite being a separate tribe, Bikta shamans often travel to other strongholds to offer their services to ailing orcs chieftans. Doma The Doma are Maltak's warrior tribe. Physically gifted and proud of their status as great warriors, they wear their hair dyed and decorated with bright colors. Doma are not afraid to be spotted at a distance and they revel in a challenge. Curiously enough, in addition to warriors, the Doma boast the largest number of musicians of all orc-kin. War-drumming and wind-dancing are honored traditions in their number and few outside of the tribe are permitted to witness ceremonies that feature them. Mentu The Mentu are a proud warrior culture from the islands of Vara and Dorn, also known as the Twins. They live in tribes or small villages and tend to be very protective of their own. A Mentu ally is steadfast and trustworthy and will defend their kin no matter the cost. They are typically identified by their long, braided hair and beards. They also tend to wear bright colors and cover their bodies with tattoos, each with a significant meaning.